Un regalo Inigualable
by Guaduchi
Summary: Despues de varios años Ash y Misty se encuentran...¿Que pasara?....descubranlo! AAML


**Un regalo Inigualable**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, caminando, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, es más desde que se alejó de él. Como extrañaba a ese chico, casi siempre le venía a la mente su cabello negro y su mirada animada, ya debía de estar grande y ni hablar de apuesto, es más de seguro hasta ya tenía un club de fans... rió por lo pensado...

-Ash...me preguntó si todavía te acuerdas de mi...- vio el cielo- que raro hace un momento estaba soleado.

La lluvia empezó a caer, sus piernas corrieron hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol el cual le dio cobijo hasta que la llovizna cesó. Díganle despiste pera la pelirroja tropezó con un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, que cómo cayeron pues se los diré, quedaron uno encima del otro, cual fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos.

-¡Ash!- dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder casi al instante y separándose de él

-¡Misty!- es acaso posible, la chica que por años había hecho que su corazón latiese a mil por hora estaba ahí, frente a él...y para más...¡más bella que nunca!

Después de pararse y acomodarse las miradas no se hicieron esperar, la mera verdad lectores, es que el chico no estaba nada mal, usaba su cabello igual de rebelde solo que sin gorra, una camisa a medio abotonar y unos pantalones oscuros que hacían juego con su bien formado cuerpo- nada mal...- llevaba un bolso en su espalda y como cosa rara a su pikachu montado en el hombro derecho del hombre de ahora 19 años.

Por su parte la pelirroja vestía con una minifalda celeste y una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido acompañado con una chaqueta blanca, en su cuello guindaba una delicada mariposa azul, su cabello ahora suelto le llega a los hombros, dándole un aspecto profesional.

-Has cambiado mucho Ash- fue lo único que articulo la líder de gimnasio

-Y me lo dices a mi...vamos Misty estas más hermosa que la última vez que te vi-

-Gracias- empezando a sonrojarse

-Y que haces por aquí-

-¿Yo?-

-Si...-

-Mis hermanas me pidieron que hiciera unas compras fuera de la ciudad vaya manera de pasar este día...- dijo soltando un suspiro un tanto melancólico

-Ahh...y ¿que tiene de especial este día?...-

-Pues...nada...es solo un decir...-

-Bueno Misty...si quieres puedo acompañarte...no tengo nada que hacer...- mostrando una amplia sonrisa que derritió a la chica.

-Claro...la lista es larga- rieron un poco y siguieron el camino al mercado de la ciudad cercana.

La distancia era muy corta, media hora entre ciudad y ciudad, una media hora que usaron para interrogarse. No se veían desde mucho y pues había mucho que contar-

-¿Y May?-

-Tanto ella como Max regresaron a sus casas, hablo con ellos a diario, pero últimamente todos hemos tenido cosas que hacer-

-Ya veo...-

-Verdad May me dijo que te avisara de su noviazgo con Drew

-¿Drew?

-Si...-

-El chico que según ella odiaba...

-Si el mismo...

-El engreído, mal educado y no se que más

-Correcto...-

-Ja quien lo diría...-

-Bueno creo que ya llegamos- abriendo la puerta frente a él y dándole paso de manera caballerosa a su acompañante

-Gracias...-

Adentro recorrieron la tienda de esquina a esquina en busca de todo lo que conformaba la lista. Ahí estaban ellos de compras mientras que en Cerulean City.

-¿Ya todo está listo?- preguntó Violet desde la cocina

-Aun no...- contestó Tracey

-Vamos chicos Ash la demorará lo más que pueda...- dijo Deliah acomodando las sillas

-Daisy...Lily les gustaría ayudar...-

-Por que tanta cosa...con los 19 de la feita...

-¡Porqué es su hermana!- dijo Casey molesta por la actitud de las dos chicas

-Olvídalo Casey...- dijo Gary tomando la mano de la chica y llevándosela para que lo ayudase

May, Drew y Max iban corriendo al gimnasio con lo que faltaba para la fiesta de cumpleaños, cosa de último momento, el no percatarse de que no habían ni refrescos ni velas para la torta. Al llegar se terminó todo con pasó rápido.

-¡Listo!- gritaron todos mientras se sentaban a descansar

-Que rápido han crecido...- dijo el profesor Oak...al recordar a la Misty de 12 años...al Ash que lo llamaba...y ni hablar de él...con el tiempo como es de esperarse había envejecido.

-No estas tan viejo...-

-Si tu lo dices...-

-Y May...Drew como van las cosas con su noviazgo-

-Bien...- dijo la coordinadora Pokemon

-Me parece genial...pero quien diría que la chica...¡Arriba Electabuzz! Terminaría siendo tu novia Gary

-Eso es para que veas Brock que las cosas de la vida son muy extrañas...- todos rieron

-Pero esos dos están destinados el uno para el otro- Deliah tomó la foto que tenía de Ash y Misty de hace años

Dejemos al pelotón y dirijámonos a los chicos que vienen de regreso.

-Ash muchas gracias...-

-No te preocupes...-

-Sabes...no me había percatado de la felicidad que me da estar a tu lado...- la verdad es que lo pensó...error...fue en voz alta

-Opino lo mismo...-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó dudosa...pues juró haber hablado en voz baja

-A mi también me hace feliz estar a tu lado-

Ambos guardaron silencio y sintieron como sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer. La chica tomó la delantera y dejo como mensaje un "Atrápame". Así empezaron a correr dejando a Pikachu y a Azurril al cuidado de las compras.

Corrieron tanto pudieron, a lo largo del recorrido reían como nunca, disfrutando de la compañía que el otro le ofrecía. Se sentía completo al lado de ella y en su corazón sabia que Misty opinaba lo mismo, al final la alcanzó solo que con el impulso que llevaban terminaron en el suelo.

Él encima de ella, de nuevo ambos corazones empezaron a latir, tanto que se aseguraban que el otro lo escuchaba.

-Misty...-

-Si Ash...- ambos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo- se acercaron un poco para dejar sus labios unidos en un único y delicado beso. Al separarse

-Ash te amo...-

-Yo también mi querida Misty...-

Vieron el reloj para darse cuenta que la pequeña aventura y la declaración les había demorado una hora... Corrieron al gimnasio con todas sus fuerzas. La señal que ellos esperaban era un estornudo de Ash el cual después de ser escuchado hizo que la puerta se abriera mostrando penumbra.

-¡Mi hermana me hizo comprar esto para irse!- mostrando un poco de ira en su rostro

-Cálmate Misty...-

-Ash!- dijo la chica quien al prender la luz..

-¡FELICES 19 MISTY!- gritaron todos ante la cara atónita de la pelirroja

-Muchachos...

-Feliz cumpleaños Misty...- dijo Ash viendo los ojos azules de la chica llenarse de lágrimas

-Gracias...-

La fiesta pasó sin más contratiempos... solo claro está la petición de noviazgo de Ash...un beso...gritos...histeria...golpes...muchas cosas..inclusive una batalla pokemon entre Ash y Casey a causa de un insulto al equipo favorito de la chica..

-Y bien Misty...como pasaste este cumpleaños-

-Como nunca me lo imaginé Brock...

-El mejor regalo que te dieron...

-Ash...-

**Bueno he aquí mi primer fic de Pokemon..y es un total AAML...Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
